In general, promotion (or publicizing) may refer to an activity of an individual, enterprises, organizations, or organic bodies to widely advertise or sell ideas, activities, or goods through communication activities.
There are various types and methods of promotion from a method of holding a conversation in a face-to-face manner to a method of increasing a ripple effect using various mass media such as newspapers and broadcasting.
Publicity activities may be one of communication schemes between people. Also, publicity activities may be maximized in effect when senses of seeing, talking, smelling, hearing, and feeling are effectively utilized. In the current environment, a scheme of using sense of sight and sense of hearing such as TVs or Internet video services is effective and general.
A representative promotional scheme is using a means such as mass media such as newspapers, radio, and TV, in which a minority of specialists produces promotional materials and transmits the produced promotional materials to a plurality of consumers through various mass media.
Recently, however, as the Internet technology has advanced and rapidly spread and various media authorizing tools have emerged, new content transmitting schemes have spread.
For example, video may be streamed in real time through an Internet environment, and rapid prevalence of mobile devices has promoted an infrastructure enabling an access to promotional materials anytime and anywhere, providing an environment in which general users may directly produce and distribute promotional materials.
However, in spite of evolution of domestic and foreign environments, it is yet difficult to produce and distribute high quality promotional materials fitting promotional purposes.
Various powerful editing tools and services allowing multimedia content to be easily produced have been introduced, but in order to utilize tools skillfully, a process of learning tools for a long period of time and high cost is incurred to have relevant tools.
A scheme of outsourcing promotional content to a specialized studio to produce promotional content may be considered, which, however, is also high in price. That is, it is still too burdensome for individuals or small businessmen to directly produce promotional media content in terms of shortage of expertise or additional cost.
The related art system for producing promotional media content as mentioned above classify, store, and manage created template or resources such as pictures according to a predefined rule.
Templates or resources are proposed as an interface generally in the form of a gallery to users, and users selects desired templates or resources from among them to complete a promotional image.
In general, in order to realize it, a scheme of classifying or searching for templates or resources by attaching a tag describing the templates or resources thereto, and here, when meta information is in an unstructured format, a separate structuring process is required for management and analysis. This operation is burdensome as a service scale is increased and the number of times of processing per hour is increased.